November Rain
by Queen M.I.S.K
Summary: "Peux-tu me faire confiance ?" Être ado, c'est pas facile. Être un ado qui doit tout assumer, sa vie comme le rôle de père, c'est encore plus difficile. Et ça termine souvent en pétage de plomb total. Partir en live, Dean connait. Trop bien même... Si on lui avait dit qu'un ange aux yeux d'un bleu si envoutant changerait sa vie... [EN RÉÉCRITURE]


Comme vous pouvez le constater, j'ai retiré tous les chapitres. Ne vous inquiétez pas, ils reviendront vers fin juillet. Réécris, améliorés et avec de nouveaux chapitres ! Il est temps que je réécrive sincèrement, et dès que le bac est passé, je m'y mets sérieusement. J'ai envie de vous donner de la qualité, et clairement, mon texte en a bien besoin, là... Il y aura des meilleurs chapitres, promis ! Réécris et presque sans fautes XD

Tout va bien, on se retrouve en juillet ! D'ici-là, portez-vous bien et tchao ! ;)

* * *

Sinon, réponse à la review de Sora, si jamais tu repasses par là.

Tant que ça ? Ça fait peur X) (attention, je mets mes lunettes, c'est sérieux, il est 4h34 du matin et j'ai dormi mes 4h et j'suis déter pour répondre XD du moins, hors-connexion. Trop long à expliquer.)

Mais écoute, tu me fais des reviews pareilles, mais tu fais mon bonheur bordel de merde ! Que ce soit pour me complimenter ou me descendre totalement, du moment que c'est justifié (dans les deux cas, le compliment facile, j'suis pas à l'aise avec X/) ! C'est pas que je n'aime pas les petites reviews, ça fait hyper plaisir aussi, mais je ne sais pas trop quoi répondre... Et je me sens mal à l'aise de ne pas pouvoir répondre correctement. Et tu sais quoi ? Quand je l'ai vue, je me suis limite mise à te vénérer XD parce que je ne sais pas si tu lis les notes d'auteur, dans ma fic ou en général, mais dedans il me semble avoir expliqué que je n'aimais pas forcément les chapitres 2,3 et 4, et que j'envisageais sérieusement de la réécrire totalement avant de publier une suite car ce que j'ai écrit n'est pas ce que j'avais envie d'écrire. Ça ne sonnait pas juste, et tu m'as donné les pistes où réécrire ! Dans ces cas-là, merci à toi ! \o/ (Et lire les notes d'auteur, c'est important ! Elles sont pas là pour faire joli ! Et si je pars en croisade toute seule pour que les gens lisent les notes d'auteur, je n'ai vraiment pas fini...) Malheureusement, c'est la période du bac. Et qui dit bac, dit pas de séance de réécriture T-T (oui, j'ai pas fini le bac. Oui je suis en spé art, donc oui j'ai encore un oral. Vie de merde ? Nan, je crois pas X) *ironie toujours*). Du coup, ta review a été le coup de boost, le coup de pied au cul dont j'avais besoin pour m'y mettre ! Et comme je suis un peu endettée question défis d'écriture (j'en ai quand-même 3 XD) et j'ai House of The Rising Sun à réécrire aussi en trois ou cinq chapitres, pour ensuite écrire une suite... Donc voilà, je suis un petit peu dans la merde. :D alors grâce à toi, je vais tout changer ! Grand merci ! *t'envoie une pluie de cœurs*

Pour le chapitre 1, en fait, je l'avais écrit d'une traite, et comme il me plaisait, je n'avais pas le courage d'y toucher car j'ai un énorme problème quand j'écris, mais je t'en parlerai un peu plus bas. Et l'hôpital, je ne me suis pas penchée sur la question parce que je voulais montrer plus Castiel qui ne cherche l'aide de personne pour tout régler, comme tu peux le voir dans la série. Quand tu regardes bien, Dean dit "Cass" quand il est à moitié dans le gaz, et c'est juste pour raccourcir. Et que leur relation est assez bizarre et assez dure quand ils se reprochent des choses, j'ai vraiment voulu respecter cet esprit de la série. Après je sais, UA = Différent de l'univers original, je saiiiiiis, mais on est avec deux personnages assez ambigus, alors... J'ai hésité mais je me dis encore une fois, leur relation est bizarre. Donc c'est avant tout pour me faire plaisir que j'écris alors cette étrangeté entre les deux restera. Mais encore une fois, les notes d'auteur... Je ne le réécrirais pas beaucoup car il n'en a pas autant besoin que les autres chapitres.

Oui, enfin, à part les deux premiers, les chapitres font plus de 8k, ce que je trouve assez honorable pour un chapitre. (Sauf le Michifer, oui, mais ça se sera en fonction de mon inspiration divine. LOL, Lucifer, Michaël, divin... Nan, désolée, je ne cautionne pas cette blague.) Et comme je suis sur appli, et non pas ordinateur car disons que l'année du bac, j'ai pas eu droit à un accès Internet à mon ordinateur (mes parents ne voulaient pas que je papillonne) donc va écrire les PM et les envoyer via Chrome, avec affichage version ordi. Je t'assure, une ou deux, ça passe, mais quatre cinq, c'est vite lourd. Trèèèès lourd. J'essaie vraiment de faire au mieux, mais je suis absolument pas aidée.

Trop ? Franchement, j'en sais rien. J'ai ma petite sœur de cœur qui est aromantique, et on n'a jamais eu de problème de contact, au contraire, c'était facile. Très rapidement. /

Je me suis demandée au fil de l'écriture si j'en disais trop, et tu me l'as confirmé. Donc merci pour ça, je repartirai mieux (je pense faire comme dans la saison 11, où Sam et Sully jouent à "t'as déjà pensé à..." comme un petit clin d'œil.)

Pour le sujet de l'asexualité, je voulais faire un rappel à l'absence de sexe des anges, mais comme d'habitude, je foire tout. (C'est maladif.) Et c'était assez maladroit de ma part. (Quand je te dis que ton humour à la con est pourri au possible, tu me croiras maintenant ? Oui, je t'emmerde, je suis hilarante ! Absolument pas !)

Ahah, tu souhaites que je t'explique pourquoi les insultes en anglais ? Déjà, même si je me doute de la réponse, tu regardes SPN en VF, non ? Tu n'as pas regardé en VOST. Simplement, tu ne nous verras jamais traduire les célèbres "Bitch" et "Jerk" des Winchester car la VF a massacré ces insultes en les modifiant à chaque fois, et quand t'as le "Son of a bitch !" de Dean qui est mitraillé par la censure VF, tout le reste perd de son charme, de l'esprit original de la relation bromance des frères... Et la VF n'a jamais été ou presque jamais, dans n'importe quelle œuvre, été bonne et fidèle à l'esprit original. Les puristes comme moi n'acceptent pas cette VF. Parce que si tu passes de la VF à la VOSTFR pour un ou deux épisodes, tu te diras que c'est stupide, quand tu passes de la VOSTFR depuis leurs débuts (où ils se chamaillent joyeusement devant un ordi *-*) à une VF vers la saison 4, par exemple, tu saignes des oreilles. Si si, je t'assure.

Pour Sam et Gabe, je trouve ça assez marrant. L'un est plus un excité de service, l'autre est son opposé, donc le fait que Gabe ait réussi à emballer le petit Sammy en une journée, je pensais ça comme un petit défi pour lui (qu'il va évidemment réussir, n'est pas Gabriel qui veut !) et le fait qu'Adam ait profité de l'occasion pour les emmerder et ainsi les rapprocher. Après ça peut déboucher sur du flirt sans lendemain, ou quelque chose de plus solide.

Euh, c'est normal pour le petit bonus, c'est pour mettre en place le troisième couple qui sera le moins présent (à mon plus gros regret malheureusement, car j'ai déjà une trame trop avancée pour revenir en arrière). Et comme c'est les principaux absents, ils ont le droit à leur moment de gloire aussi ! Je vais pas les lâcher en plein chapitre 10 par exemple, où ils débarquent et que l'on ne sache rien sur eux. Puis ça change aussi du quotidien, et je trouve en français le fandom Michifer trop peu présent... Et ça change de toutes les fanfics ou tu as tous les couples sauf ces deux-là. C'est une cassure dans le récit pour mieux reprendre la suite, et j'aimerais faire aimer les personnages de Luci et Mike.

Les As, tu vas rire, mais ce n'était absolument pas prévu de base. Pas vraiment. Quand j'avais commencé à écrire, je n'avais pas encore vu Abbadon. Je pensais faire une team démons avec Azazël et Alastair en chef de clan, mais Abbadon s'est implantée, j'ai dû modifier ça, et plein de choses pour que ça reste un minimum cohérent, et je n'avais pas fait attention aux autres choses, ce qui m'ont pas rendue très fière de mes chapitres. Puis je me suis dit "les trois ont un prénom par A... As ? Comme dans un jeu de cartes !" (Oui, je sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris ce jour-là. Je faisais clairement de l'humour de merde. Comme d'habitude.) Mais il me manque un As pour avoir les quatres familles... (Je crois que j'en dévoile trop sur le prochain...)

Nan, je voulais faire passer dans l'esprit (mal tourné) de Dean comme une obsession, un truc qui l'obsède au point qu'il en rêve, que ça le torture, que plus il y pense et plus c'est pire ! XD (ça nous est déjà arrivé. Un truc où tu te demandes si ça peut pas être pire mais ça l'est. Loi de Murphy.)

Nous y voilà, mon problème bien trop récurent ! Les fautes ! Je vais enfin t'expliquer. Je suis bizarre puisque quand j'écris, je fais un bon paragraphe, je relis, y'a un truc qui me plaît pas, je le réécris ou supprime, je change, mon paragraphe est moins imposant, je continue, je relis, ça ne me va toujours pas, même schéma, rien ne change. Je termine un troisième truc, je reprends depuis le début, la moitié ne me plait pas, je n'aime pas ce que j'ai écrit, je trouve ça trop nul à chier sur la moquette, j'efface les trois quarts. Quand j'avance d'un pas pour en reculer de cinq à chaque fois, je ne relis même plus car si je continue ainsi, je peux prendre un mois pour une vingtaine de lignes. C'est grave. Et j'écris principalement la nuit puisqu'en journée j'ai pas forcément de temps et des impératifs familiaux que je ne manquerai pas, donc ma fatigue et mon manque d'attention y est aussi pour quelque chose dans ma flemmardise de relecture. Donc c'est pourquoi j'ai pas cette fierté et cette magie habituelle que j'ai quand j'écris. Je sais que je peux compter sur deux bêtas qui me connaissent bien à ce sujet, et qui se feront une joie de me relire, mais l'une passant son bac aussi en même temps que moi, qui a déjà bien du mal avec les maths et la physique, et l'autre étant en prépa scientifique (un truc de physique chimie avancé de haut niveau, jamais retenu le nom) et je préfère qu'elle réussisse et se concentre sur ses études et ses propres écrits. Je vais pas arriver avec mes gros sabots en disant "corrige-moi ça stp et rapidement", non, juste non. Et j'en fais jamais autant, mais comme je n'ai pas le courage mais surtout la force de relire... du coup je culpabilise, ça me ronge et je garde ça en tête, ça me stresse et j'ai du mal à progresser et écrire. Un putain de cercle vicieux.

Cependant, il y a quand-même quelque chose qui me chiffone. De là à dire que je ne maitrîse pas l'orthographe et la grammaire, c'est du gros foutage de gueule, magistral. Là par contre, tu vas trop loin et c'est injustifié. Et c'est particulièrement offensant, mais vraiment, quand tu vois que bon nombre de personnes font pire, bien pire que moi. Et non, je ne suis pas du genre à pondre des lemons comme pour rire, là, il n'y avait pas de douceur ni de poésie, c'est pas le moment pour.

Bah écoute, je te réponds en direct vu que je ne peux te contacter qu'ainsi ! Et oui, clairement, j'ai envie de discuter avec toi ! Si tu arrives à me donner les éléments à refaire avec le recul que je n'ai pas, c'est tout bénef pour moi !

Merci encore Sora.


End file.
